happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloom and Doom
Bloom and Doom is a HTF Fanon episode where Floral and Fawn grow a garden of monster proportions. Starring *Floral and Fawn Featuring *Sniffles *Lumpy Appearing *Spaz and Nectar *Cuddles Plot Floral and Fawn enter their backyard holding watering cans only to find their once beautiful garden is dead and full of trash. The twins let out gasps of shock and try to figure out why their gerden died. Just then Lumpy enters his backyard with a large trashbag. He doesnt notice the twin and throws the bag at a garbage can only for it to miss and land in Floral and Fawn's yard. Floral see this and begins to yell at Lumpy, who hears the yells and freaks out so he runs back inside. Floral lets out a groan and truns to her sister who is watering a dead flower. Floral pats her sidter on the back and begin to comfort her by saying they can regrow the garden. Fawn doesn't like this because she wants the garden back know. The twin begin to think of a way to do this when a loud cheer is heard. The duo looks around and spots Sniffles in his house through a window. Sniffles holds a beaker of green goo which he pours a little bit of on a dead plant. Suddenly the plant springs to life and the twins aww at this. Knowing that the stuff would grow their garden back. The twins hop their fence and enter Sniffles yard. They go up to the window and knock on it. Sniffles opens the window and greets the twins. Floral then asks if they could borrow the goo and tells him about their garden. Sniffles think for a moment before agree but only if they use a little bit. The twin both nod and run off with the goo, Soon the twins stand around a dead flower with the goo. Fawn drbbles a little on and waits for something to happen but after a bit nothing happens so she pour on more, yet once more nothing. Fawn becomes annoyed and pours all the goo on the flower despite Sniffles warning. A few moment pass but the flower remains dead and Fawn begins to cry. Floal hugs her sister to cheer her up and begin to lead her inside. Suddenly the ground shakes and the twins almost fall down. They hear a pop and look back to see the flower is alive. Fawn lets out a cheer until suddenly the flower grows to giant proportions. Cuddles walks by at this moment and screams in horror at the sight. suddenly a vine whips from the flower stem and wraps around Cuddles. Cuddles screams in horror as the gine drops him on the flower which then closes around him in sickening crunch. Floral and Fawn scream at the sight of the monster flower and trun to run only to be grabbed by a vine. The sreams of the twins alerts Sniffles and Lumpy and they both look outside to see the flower. Sniffles relises whats happened and quickly ducks back inside. Lumpy is so shocked that he can't move and a vine grabs him. Lumpy screams at the vine tightens until his body breaks open. The twin scream in horror as the vine lifts them up tot the flower head which gets ready to bite the twins until something cut the vine and the sister fall to the ground. They look over and see Sniffles with a laser gun. Sniffles shoot a laser and slices off another vine as it reaches for him. He then shoot the base of the flower and the head. Floral and Fawn cheer and hug Sniffles is thanks until the stem falls and crushes them. The episode ends with the flower head landing at the feet of Spaz who is playing with Nectar. Spaz sees the flower and becomes very happy so she sets Nectar down and gets ready to eat the flower but before she can the flower closes around her head. Deaths #Cuddles is eaten by the flower. #Lumpy's body is crushed. #Sniffles, Floral and Fawn are crushed by the flowers stem. #Spaz's head is eaten by the flower. Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images